


Escapade

by PansyDivision



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gatsby is nervous and says old sport a couple times, i just read the great gatsby and got super pumped about this ship so here it is, listen.... i have no idea what this is, nick has a fucken Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansyDivision/pseuds/PansyDivision
Summary: Perhaps the whole time Gatsby was preparing to get Daisy back, he was really meant to meet Nick..





	Escapade

   Gatsby's whole body shook nervously as he paced the living room of Nick's house. Daisy wasn't meant to arrive for another two hours, but sitting home alone was torture. All he could think of was, "What if she arrived early?", "What if I'm late?" Both scenarios bothered him tremendously, so he figured the best solution was to wait at Nick's until she came. That is, if she decided to come at all.

   "Would you please find a seat?" Nick bugged Gatsby for the third time that evening. 

   Gatsby waved him off, stumbling when he bumped into the corner of the loveseat. 

   Nick was sure his friend would comply if he were more assertive, but he had acquired a certain fondness for Gatsby that had prevented any sort of aggressiveness toward him. He couldn't place when the feelings started. Hell, they may have always been there, yet they laid dormant until Gatsby began showing his own feelings, towards some one else, that is. Now Nick was sat, nearly overflowing with jealousy as he watched Gatsby work himself up over a woman who he hadn't seen in years. A married woman, he might add. 

   "Do you think she'll remember me?" Gatsby muttered. Before Nick could even think of a reply, he said a little louder, "Oh god what if she doesn't know who I am?"

   For a moment, Nick was silent until he realized that Gatsby was staring at him, waiting for an answer. "That's absurd. You nearly married her, of course she remembers you." _You lovesick dimwit_ , he added silently.

   Visibly calming down a bit, Gatsby took a deep breath and made his way to the couch next to Nick. "Of course, you are right. I just end up in a panic sometimes. Just need a little sense talked into me."

   Nick only nodded, afraid he might say something unwarranted and ultimately embarrassing. 

   "There's still an hour and forty eight minutes before the date," Gatsby declared, staring at hsi oversized, well-crafted watchface. "What do you propose we do to pass the time, old sport?"

   His eyes blew wide for a moment; he shocked himself with the images that raced to the front of his mind. Fairly quickly, he managed to whisk them away, but struggled to find an alternative. This left him staring into Gatsby's eyes like a lost child, to which Gatsby responded:

   "Don't worry, I'll think up something ."

   _Quite clueless for an Oxford man_ , Nick thought.

   Gatsby tilted his head at him in such an attractive way, he almost didn't notice the sudden, awkward air around them.

   "D-Did i say that out loud?" Nick stuttered, uncharacteristically. _Well that wasn't suspicious_ , he reprimanded himself, _could you be more of a pansy_.

   "What did you mean by that?" Gatsby questioned, seeming to have forgotten about his impending date with Daisy.

   "Nothing in particular," Nick said calmly. Shamefully, he imagined the variety of things that two guys might get up to. "Maybe you can come up with something."

   "Well I have some ideas," he admitted with a chuckle. 

   _That could mean anything_ , Nick frantically assured himself, _there is no way that he is imagining the same situations._

   Erasing his smirk, Gatsby cleared his throat, "Ideas for Daisy, of course."

   "Of course," Nick sighed, both relieved and feeling awkward. 

   The atmosphere thickened, and they both sat as if it were difficult to move. A dip in the cushion got Nick's attention, but it was simply Gatsby getting comfortable a few inches away from him. _Is that all he's attempting to do, though?_ Nick wondered as the space between them shortened considerably. Still, they weren't close enough to be inside one another's bubble. 

   "What are those ideas, if I may ask?" Nick asked innocently.

   "You must know," the other man said confidently, though he continued. "To have her alone with me. To have her ask me to have her. To be with her in ways I'm sure you can imagine."

    By the end of the brief description, they were looking each other in the eye. The tension hadn't lessened, but transformed, into something that neither of them wished to admit.

    Ears ringing, heart pounding, Nick boldly stated, "I'd like to be with you, Gatsby."

   To Nick's surprise, Gatsby just looked at him with wide eyes. "Sometimes I wish the same thing. But it can't be that way, I am meant to be with Daisy. I've waited years for this day and I'll be damned if i throw it away now, especially for you of all people."

   "What about me makes it different?" Nick asked genuinely. Though he could've guessed the answer, he didn't want to hear it.

   "You're a man for God's sake!" he exclaimed, raising his voice a bit. "I'm damned anyhow, but-"

   Nick cut him off, he had given himself this speech before and he most certainly did not need to hear it again. "Gatsby, please. Forget that for a while. You must know how your escapade with Daisy will turn out."

   For the second time that night, Gatsby tilted his head in confusion. 

   "Horribly," Nick said matter-of-factly. "The past is in the past for a reason, stirring it up again is trouble for everyone. You've changed, Daisy has changed. Hell, Daisy is married."

   "I'm not sure you understand," Gatsby started. "I worked out my entire life to prepare and be fit for this day-"

   "Maybe," he interrupted. "Or maybe it was fate. Perhaps you came to live next to me for a reason. You're here today because we are meant to be alone, together."

   There was silence, and Nick began to worry that he'd been too eager.

   "I can't deny that that is a possibility," Gatsby admitted.

   This time Nick inched closer, more than is usually comfortable for any man. When Gatsby didn't move away, he looked up into his eyes and moved his face forward, inviting him in.

    Gatsby glanced from the man's bright, brown eyes to his soft lips and decided he couldn't take it. He leaned in, keeping his lips pliant so that Nick could have his way. Their lips met and Nick took no time to kiss him, placing a hand just under his left ear. His fingers rested in Gatsby's soft, brunette hair. 

   Through the constant white noise in his head, Gatsby could barely comprehend if this was even real. He put his right hand on Nick's neck, feeling the muscles move as they deepened their kiss. Tongues collided, but Gatsby retreated to allowed Nick to run his tongue over his bottom lip.

   Nick shivered when a hand connected with his neck, and he secretly wished it were much more than that. Faintly, he recognized the taste of whiskey on Gatsby's lips, and he took the chance to run over his soft bottom lip with his tongue.

   As much as they wanted to continue, they needed a break. They pulled back, hands still holding onto one another, trying to catch their breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! (-:


End file.
